Bangau Kertas
by vosmevidere
Summary: Gilbert ingin membuat 1000 bangau kertas; Elizaveta menghela nafas.


**Bangau Kertas**

 **A Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction**

 **© Machairi**

* * *

Gilbert hanya sedang bosan. Dan niatan utamanya datang ke kediaman Elizaveta siang itu adalah untuk mengganggu.

Niatan itu menghilang begitu saja ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Elizaveta sedang merangkai beberapa origami burung bangau warna – warni di atas karpet berwarna caramel lembut, lalu memotretnya dengan kamera D-SLR hitam, tanpa menyadari kehadiran Gilbert.

Sepertinya hasil potret tersebut sangat bagus, melihat bagaimana wajah puas Elizaveta dan senyuman bangga yang terlukis di bibirnya.

Gilbert mendekat, "Jadi, kau melakukan hal seperti ini juga kalau sedang bosan," ia mengambil sebuah origami bangau berwarna hijau, yang terletak di paling pinggir karpet, "Kukira yang suka membuat hal – hal berbau origami dan membentuk - bentuk kertas hanyalah Kiku?"

Elizaveta menaruh kameranya di atas nakas, "Yah, ini lumayan melepas penat. Dan kebetulan, aku punya banyak kertas warna," matanya menajam secara tiba – tiba, "Ngomong – ngomong, sejak kapan kau di sini, dan ada keperluan apa, hem?"

"Tidak ada keperluan apa – apa. Sama seperti alasanmu membuat semua hal ini; aku juga sedang bosan," Gilbert terkekeh melihat Elizaveta mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan mengacau di sini. Tidak hari ini. Mungkin lain kali."

"Kau merusak bangau – bangau itu pun sudah terhitung _mengacau,_ Gil," Elizaveta menunjuk sebuah bangau hitam di bawah telapak tangan Gilbert, "Jauhkan itu darimu. Aku membuat ini semua tidak untuk kau rusak hanya karena kau sedang kebosanan."

Gilbert mengeluh, tapi dia tidak membantah Elizaveta. Lagipula Gilbert tahu sekali, membuat bangau – bangau seperti ini lumayan susah. Apalagi baginya, yang sama sekali tidak pandai membuat origami. Satu – satunya origami yang berhasil Gilbert buat belakangan ini hanyalah sebuah origami pesawat,dan yang seperti itu bisa dibuat dengan mudah oleh anak kecil.

"Liz," Gilbert kembali memecah keheningan, "Melihat bangau – bangau ini… aku jadi teringat dengan legenda milik Kiku. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang, _senbazuru?_ "

" _Senbazuru_?" Elizaveta berkedip sebentar, "Seribu bangau kertas, ya? Kiku pernah menceritakannya padaku. Itu adalah kumpulan origami berbentuk bangau yang dirangkai dengan benang. Legenda mengatakan, siapa saja yang melipat kertas menjadi seribu burung bangau, permohonannya akan terkabul. Hanya itu yang pernah kudengar."

"Semua _yang pernah kau dengar_ itu tepat sekali, kau memang hebat," Gilbert meloncat bangkit, "Liz, ayo kita membuat seribu burung bangau, _senbazuru!_ Lalu kita akan memohon sesuatu, dan permohonan kita mungkin akan terkabul!"

Elizaveta tertawa, "Konyol. Itu hanyalah legenda, Gil. Le-gen-da. Tidak sepenuhnya benar—"

"—tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga, Liz," potong Gilbert, keras kepala, "Ayo kita coba buat. Ini hanyalah percobaan. Benar atau tidaknya legenda tersebut, aku tidak terlalu peduli juga. Yang penting kita sudah mencobanya!"

Elizaveta menatap manik Gilbert, geli. Matanya berkilat – kilat riang, dan penuh semangat. Layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mencoba hal – hal baru, yang ia kira hanya bisa dirasakan dalam dunia mimpi.

"Kenapa kau tak coba buat sendirian? Belum tentu pula permohonan dua orang bisa dikabulkan sekaligus, hanya dalam satu _senbazuru_. 1000 bangau kertas tersebut hanya bisa mengabulkan satu permohonan, bukan?"

"Legenda hanya mengatakan tentang _mengabulkan satu permohonan._ Tidak di sebutkan berapa jumlah orangnya. Bisa jadi satu permohonan untuk tiap orang yang berpartisipasi—"

"Bisa juga permohonan yang dikabulkan hanya permohonan milik satu orang yang berpartisipasi paling banyak,"

Gilbert menghela nafas, "Kau sepertinya punya usaha yang sangat besar untuk menghancurkan mimpi anak kecil."

"Kau bukan anak kecil," balas Elizaveta, "Tapi, baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan mimpi anak kecil tersebut. Kita buat masing – masing 500 burung bangau kertas dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan, dimulai hari ini, setuju?"

"Liz, aku tidak bisa membuat bangau kertas," seru Gilbert, mendadak panik.

"Kuajarkan. Oke, 1000 burung bangau kertas yang dibuat oleh kerjasama kita berdua, dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan," Elizaveta menghela nafas, "Dan ngomong – ngomong—"

"Ya?"

"—kubatalkan projek ini kalau sampai kau tetap tidak bisa membuat burung bangau kertas, pada burung bangau ke-100 yang kuajarkan."

"Oh ya, nona yang sangat tidak keren. Aku setuju."

* * *

Seribu burung bangau dari origami memenuhi kamar tidur Elizaveta, menggantung diantara dinding – dinding berwarna hijau pucat dengan warna – warni yang kontras satu sama lain.

Bangau – bangau itu secara tidak langsung selalu membuat Elizaveta susah tidur—dia akan berakhir dengan menatap satu persatu bangau yang ada, dibanding berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Dia tidak menatap bangau – bangau itu untuk menggagumi _nya._ Bangau kertas selalu berhasil menggingatkan Elizaveta pada bodohnya ia, bagaimana ia percaya begitu saja pada sebuah legenda yang bahkan sebelumnya sudah pernah ia ragukan kebenarannya.

Tetap saja, ada suatu rasa aneh yang menyebalkan. – _perih._

1000 bangau kertas berhasil dibuat dan disusun oleh Gilbert dan Elizaveta, menghabiskan setidaknya 11 bulan waktu untuk berhasil membuat sesuai dengan jumlah _senbazuru—_ seribu, lalu mengaitkannya satu sama lain dengan benang – benang tipis, dan menggantungkannya di suatu tempat.

Gilbert memaksanya untuk memanjatkan permohonan; Elizaveta menurutinya.

— _aku ingin selalu bersama Gilbert._

Legenda hanya sebatas legenda kini, permohonan Elizaveta menguap di tiup angin—terhapus, dan tak bisa lagi di dengar.

Permohonannya tidak terkabulkan.

Gilbert tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas dua bulan setelah permohonan dibuat. Elizaveta mematung di ujung telepon saat kabar sampai ke telinganya.

Permohonannya tidak terkabulkan.

Dan sekarang, bangau kertas yang bergerak mengikuti semilir angin seakan mengejeknya; legenda hanya sebatas legenda.

Elizaveta menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Yang tidak Elizaveta tahu, sang bangau kertas mendengar permohonan Gilbert.

— _aku ingin Eliza selalu hidup dalam damai._

1000 bangau kertas tersebut hanya bisa mengabulkan satu permohonan, bukan?

 **tamat  
**

* * *

 **a/n:** …hai, it's me.

gak tahu mau ngasih a/n apa sebenernya. Tapi ya… ok, ingin minta maaf kalau ffnya tidak sesuai ekspetasi—sesungguhnya sang author hanya membuat ff ini karena tiba – tiba kepikiran sama projek 1000 burung bangau kelas, _yang ngomong – ngomong, gagal total._

Anyway, thank you for coming!

 **Sincerely, Machairi.**


End file.
